


Яблоки

by Eliza_chan



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan
Summary: Нужно находить компромисс.Сабрина находит для этого ритуал. Харви находит в себе тягу к тёмному и желание быть моральным компасом.(А ещё Ник совсем не жадный, поэтому находит лучшие яблоки.)





	Яблоки

— Может быть, если мы обнимем его с двух сторон, он поймёт, что такое тепло? — Сабрина прошептала это, глядя в удаляющуюся спину. Харви встрепенулся, прищурился с пониманием, и только тогда она поняла, что сказала вслух. — Харви! Я не...

Смех Харви — это лучшее, что Сабрина может слышать в своей жизни после криков сгорающих в адском огне монстров, но сейчас он смеётся даже теплее, каким-то грудным смехом, что её пробирает до костей. Он поцеловал её в белёсую макушку, на секунду зарывшись пальцами в её уложенные волосы.

— Я же не дурак, чтобы не видеть, насколько он в этом нуждается, — настолько тихо произнёс он, насколько возможно. — И он милый в своём неверии.

Вот за что она его любит.

— Это будет сложно.

— А мы заставим его быть только с нами.

Так всё началось по-настоящему.

* * *

 

Первое, что делает Сабрина — обращается к Амброузу.

— Мне нужен ритуал связи, — говорит она, открывая дверь, и ей бы уже пора начать думать, прежде чем заходить в эту комнату без стука. Но за несколько полноценных недель в академии она видела уже столько, что сейчас просто прикрывает глаза рукой и ждёт, пока Люк застегнёт свои штаны.

— Кузина!

— Кузен! — она разводит руками, пародируя возмущения Амброуза, и тот может лишь закатить глаза. — Я понимаю, чернокнижники и всё такое, но может не надо трахаться за пятнадцать минут до выхода?

— Тебе нужен просто ритуал связи? — это первый раз на памяти Сабрины, когда Люк разговаривает с ней, смеет перебить её, когда она просит помощи у Амброуза, и поэтому ей интересно настолько, что она переводит свой взгляд на него. — Том по правую руку от тебя, страницы сто сорок и дальше. А вообще, ты должна была это на уроках проходить.

Амброуз одёргивает Люка, смотря на него с таким же удивлением, с каким на него смотрит Сабрина. Но она ещё и в восхищении нахождения чего-то нового, поэтому забирает книгу и лишь на выходе из комнаты бросает небрежно:

— Старайся лучше, кузен! А то твой неудовлетворённый парень так и норовит нарваться.

На пыльных страницах, пропахших сладким флёром, она находит то, что ищет.

Второе, что делает Сабрина — это делится самым красным яблоком, которое может найти в столовой. Ник смотрит на него, как на восьмое чудо света, и его неверие отражается на натёртой воском блестящей кожуре.

— Это то, о чём я думаю? — его голос нахальный, но рука тянется неуверенно, будто не понимая, есть ли реальное право.

— Я не начинала ментальную магию, — Сабрина ухмыляется, и взгляд Ника приковывается к тёмно-бордовым губам.

Вещие сёстры смотрят на них из тени, но Спеллман спиной ощущает разочарование Пруденс, которая ожидает чего-то взрывного и революционного, а получает это. Четвёртая сестра не хочет, чтобы они лезли в её жизнь, но не может не улыбаться при мысли, что даже сёстры будут удивлены.

Рука Ника выхватывает яблоко прежде, чем Сабрина успевает додумать эту мысль.

— Какие-то правила? — он смотрит на неё с насмешкой, будто ожидая, что она скажет что-то неуместное или ужасно смертное, но брови девушки подлетают вверх от искреннего удивления.

— Как я бы могла?

Николас не верит, не верит до момента, как перерыв заканчивается, колокол оглушает каждый угол здания, а красное яблоко всё ещё в его руке. Он переводит взгляд на место, где стоит девушка, но сейчас там лишь пустота.

Ник не жадный. Даже если завистливый и желающий любви, слишком проницательный в отрицательную сторону, он не против быть заменой, поэтому согласится. Харви был уверен. Сабрина — не очень, но Харви, родной Харви, не сомневается не секунды, говоря, что главное — положить начало, а дальше он могут продолжить. Она верит ему.

Сабрина достаёт третье яблоко, такое же алое, какими были предыдущие два, и надкусывает его.

Это начало начала, но ещё всё впереди.

Остаётся ещё три.

Третье, что делает Сабрина, пока ритуал не завершён, — спрашивает тётю Зельду, действительно ли Николас Скрэтч достаточно сильный чернокнижник. Тётя глядит на неё с гордостью настоящей ведьмы, преданной могуществу и Сатане, а Сабрина думает, что тётя Зи опять ничего не понимает.

— Возможно, он чуть слабее Амброуза, — кузен недовольно кладёт ноги на стол, бросая убийственный взгляд, прикрываясь чашкой чая, и девушка буквально слышит его кричащие мысли "они обо всём узнают", — но он Спеллман. Из твоих ровесников Николас — лучший вариант.

— Это хорошо, — кивнула Сабрина, пару раз ногтём стукнув по столешнице. — Я не хочу тащить всю защиту на одной себе.

Первое, что делает Харви, — это сталкивается нос к носу с Ником возле собственной школы, и это не то, с чего он хотел начать свои действия, но так тоже неплохо. Хотя Брина слишком торопится.

— Я похож на идиота? — Ник спрашивает без упрёка, и Харви мнётся, не зная, почует ли чернокнижник ложь. Потому что только идиот может думать, что парень, подобный ему, может быть нелюбим.

Поэтому он просто пожимает плечами, изображая, что не понимает.

— Брина попросила поставить защиту на тебя срочно. От чего?

— Отец, — выдаёт Харви с максимальной простотой, на которую способен, — пытался придушить меня пару раз и постоянно бьёт. Защиту от него, наверное.

— Может, легче убить? — этот вопрос звучит в устах Ника так обыденно, что Харви зависает в немом восхищении, ища подвох в словах. После периода прохождения понимания мотивов поступков Сабрины и её обычаев Харви пытается. Мыслить, как тёмные, принимать их знаки внимания, понимать их логику. Поэтому это предложение звучит набатом в ушах, обещая, что всё между ними будет лучше, чем хорошо.

— Я... — Кинкл хмурится, подбирая слова, и боковым зрением замечает, как подобное не нравится собеседнику, — могу так попасть в систему, ведь отец - мой единственный родственник. Поэтому не легче.

Он пытается выразиться так, чтобы Ник понял его своим мышлением. Оборачиваясь, Харви ловит заинтересованный светящийся взгляд на секунду, но потом глаза тухнут, и они возвращаются обратно, к месту возле школы.

— Так вот почему Брина выбрала тебя.

Сабрина выбирает его каждый раз не поэтому. Брина — добрая, жаждущая справедливости, сильная и нуждающаяся в моральном компасе девочка. Поэтому она выбирает его. Раз за разом.

(а ещё у Харви кинк на сильных и независимых)

— Думай, что хочешь, — он улыбается.

По лесу они идут в тишине, и это отличается от всех моментов, которые были у них с Бриной здесь, в новом воздухе, рядом с сырой землёй и шелестом листьев. Ник идёт сзади, уперев взгляд в пока что чужую спину, — не рядом, обнимая, и даже не спереди, защищая. Это скорее интерес, который можно пощупать рукой — такой он плотный, — и вызывает мурашки на загривке. При этом на уровне ощущений Харви знает, что между _ними_ общего много.

Они заходят в дом молча, и Харви пытается не смотреть на кухню, где лежит то самое необходимое им троим яблоко. Он провожает Ника до своей комнаты и оставляет его, чтобы не мешать, но в доме такая сухая тишина, что каждое слово отдаётся где-то в собственной глотке. Ногами ощущается вибрация дома, и в затылке жгут слова.

Харви различает "прикрыть" и "убить", но в латыни он не силён, поэтому идёт на кухню и достаёт лазанью из холодильника, которую приготовил три дня назад. Магия даёт чувство власти и туманит разум, но защитная — она забирает личные силы колдуна.

Харви нравится наблюдать за Сабриной, насылающей порчу с мутными от удовольствия глазами — он любит её любую, а счастливой — особенно. Но магия Ника другая — жёстче, грубее в своей прямоте, строгости формулировок. Латынь из его уст — как родной язык, гладкая и ровная.

Брине надо подучить язык.

Кинкл вслушивается - это ведь чёртова музыка, проникающая прямо в нейроны в мозге напрямую. Магия не воспринимается ушами или глазами, она воспринимается нутром, а Харви восхищается этим.

Ник спускается спустя пятнадцать минут, немного уставший и такой же наглый, но его глаза округляются, когда он видит порцию для себя. 

— Кормишь чернокнижника?

— Смертные уже поели и убирают за собой, — беззлобно поддел парень, проводя губкой по тарелке.

Ник — змея, и они с Бриной решили, что согласны греть его на своей груди, но всё в нём выдавало настороженность, с которой рептилии ведут себя, когда их загоняют в угол.

— Да не отравлено оно, — Харви фыркает, садясь напротив Ника и ожидая вердикта. Ник приподнимает бровь, беря первую ложку в рот и пробуя на вкус. — Брина говорит, что ваш кафетерий не выдержит ни один желудок, так что в последнее время я готовлю на троих.

— Это не так уж плохо, — в конце концов говорит Скрэтч, и когда Харви смотрит на тарелку в следующий раз, она практически пуста.

— Вот уж спасибо.

Ник доедает в полной тишине, но Харви чувствует, как магия окутывает его дверь, его этаж, оставляя открытыми только гостиную, и даже вход в туалет покрыт лёгкой дымкой.

— Ладно, чёрт тебя дери, иди сюда, — Ник резко перевешивается через столешницу и прикладывает большой палец к лбу Харви, тут же шепча что-то то на латыни, то на английском, а то, кажется, на шумерском. Когда он заканчивает, Кинкл ощущает себя грёбанным суперменом, которому ничего не сделает даже метеоритный дождь.

— Это явно больше, чем было нужно, — замечает он, отмечая краем сознания, как на долю секунды тянется вслед за рукой Ника вперёд.

— Брина любит тебя, — Ник хмурится, думая, признаваться или нет. В конце концов, он считает отсутствие повода для доверия достаточной причиной, чтобы захлопнуть рот. — Ты же просто полный идиот.

Харви на секунду даже обижается.

— Ты упустил ведьму, которая готова любить тебя.

— А я охотник на ведьм.

— Она предложила мне связь.

— О, я знаю, — Харви кивает, хватаясь за то самое яблоко рукой. — Ты достаточно сообразительный, красивый и чернокнижник, чтобы ты ей понравился настолько, — он пожимает плечами. — У меня немного другая роль во всём этом.

Яблоко — яблоко искушения, яблоко _порока_ , преподнесённое ведьме или чернокнижнику как знак, что ты будешь вечным искусителем только для него. Заговорённое особым образом, оно притягивает к себе взгляд и поглощает разум, внушая желание откусить от себя кусочек.

Харви подкидывает его с самого крыльца в спину Нику, и тот, конечно же, ловит его. Странно оглядывает, вертя в руке, будто не понимая, что это.

— Съешь по дороге, — советует Харви, закрывая за собой дверь и прислонясь спиной к двери.

Ритуал не получится, если передать яблоко через чужие руки.

Ритуал не получится, если яблоко возьмут со стола или с поверхности.

Ритуал не получится, если обе стороны не хотят его в той или иной степени.

Ритуал не получится, если ни одна из сторон не знают о смысле ритуала.

Ритуал _получится_ , если правильно прочесть заклинание и передать яблоко прямо в руки.

Харви заучивает эти слова словно мантру, и последние пару дней они заменяли ему "Отче наш" перед сном, хотя он никогда не был верующим человеком.

Второе, что делает Харви, — говорит с Амброузом, который слишком обеспокоен будущем кузины. Что действительно беспокоит Харви — что его важные шаги совершаются сами по себе, и он не прикладывает к ним особых усилий, но готов плыть по течению, если это то, что от него надо.

— Кузина нашла ритуал для связи, — подол его халата слегка колышется, придавая странной атмосферы разговору, — но это же не для тебя, не так ли? Что ты вообще делаешь в этом доме? Тётя Зи уверена, что вы расстались.

Харви пожимает плечами:

— Сабрина всегда идёт до конца, когда уверена в том, что права.

— Она идёт до конца, даже когда её уверенность ложная, — Амброуз закатывает глаза, и Харви ловит себя на мысли, что они могут найти общий язык.

— Что ж, это не та ситуация, когда можно проверить, ложная её уверенность или нет, не так ли?

Амброуз, до этого стоя полубоком, удивлённо поворачивается лицом к парню, внимательнее рассматривая его.

— Ты умрёшь раньше её.

— Надеюсь.

Он долго думает над этим, и в конце концов приходит к тому, что у Брины хотя бы будет Ник, и они будут друг у друга, и если он будет достаточно долго с ними, хотя бы лет пятьдесят, ему кажется, что этого хватит, чтобы направить их на относительно правильный путь. На тот, где никто не воюет с Сатаной и не может умереть каждый день.

Сабрина выбегает в прихожую, подхватывает его под руку, стреляя глазами в кузена, и уводит в лес.

Третье, что делает Харви, пока ждёт результат — читает. Это кажется глупым и несуразным, когда твоя жизнь решается без твоего участия, но он хочет быть хотя бы немного достойным, чтобы его не нужно было защищать двадцать пять часов в сутки.

В подвалах находятся книги, такие древние, что рассыпаются в прах при неправильном прикосновении. Многие слова непонятны, какие-то исковерканы. Что-то написано кровью, и это не пугает Харви, как должно. Пахнет пылью и ветошью, ещё немного — сыростью, хотя в помещении удивительно сухо, и древесиной с металлом.

Харви читает. О том, как изгонять демонов, как распознавать и убивать фамильяров, как распознавать и убивать ведьм. Какими пулями лучше стрелять и какой температуры должен быть огонь, чтобы изжечь магию. Как проверить себя на порчу, как чертить защитный круг, который работает даже без магии.

Он упивается знаниями, которые, наверное, хочет передать ему дед. Он читает историю, как его предки приходили на эти земли, и ужасается тому, что они совершали с теми ведьмами.

Он просто хочет понимать, с чем связывает свою жизнь.

Первое, что делает Ник, — откусывает от яблока. Это кажется малым, но он такой по натуре, что чует подвох за версту, однако это же явно того стоит.

Он так считает первые пять минут.

Второе, что делает Ник, — следит за Сабриной, потому что это слишком невероятно, чтобы она принадлежала ему одному. Он не хочет уверовать в обман или убедиться в чём-то. Он, чёрт возьми, просто знает, что эта девушка не должна принадлежать ему одному, потому что с ним она будет несчастлива.

Её смертный — да, он не проживёт долго, да, слишком наивный, но Николас уверен, что он даёт Сабрине то, что позволяет ей оставаться в своём уме, имея настолько огромную силу.

Сабрина приводит его к своему смертному, и Ник замечает, что следить за ним теперь интереснее, чем за Сабриной, потому что она следит за _Харви_ , и теперь они следят вместе. Харви немного смешной, немного мягкий, но через пару дней Ник ловит в нём что-то очень странное.

Он может зависнуть на пару секунд, прежде чем дать ответ, когда речь идёт о магии или Дьяволе, но его ответы такие правильные для Ника, что он слишком становится заинтересован.

Сабрина красивая. Она сильная, красивая и слишком решительная.

Харви со стороны кажется милым, и в его действиях с Сабриной на людях нет практически ничего, что Ник привык считать сексуальным. Но в нём есть что-то иное, что кажется слишком необычным для смертного и заставляет провожать взглядом, поэтому Ник соглашается поставить защиту.

И когда самого Харви ведёт за рукой Ника, он понимает.

Ну конечно же.

Ник наблюдает. За Сабриной и Харви вместе, практически не завидует. Ему нравятся они вместе. Ему нравится их взаимодействие, и как Харви впивается пальцами в пепельные волосы, чуть натягивая их и заставляя девушку мурчать. Он не завидует.

Он хочет быть частью этого.

Третье, что делает Ник, — находит самые лучшие яблоки. Два парных красных плода, они смотрятся идеально, чтобы дать этим двоим и привести его в то место, где он будет прижимать Сабрину к себе за бедро и пересчитывать кончиками пальцев рёбра Харви.

(Возможно, Ник всё же немного алчный.)

Это не то же самое, что устраивать марафон с Вещими сестричками — это будет другим, более правильным и до безобразия тёплым, наверняка. Честно говоря, он не уверен, что может (и достоин ли) быть частью этого.

— Iuro seducere et humor te in nomine Diaboli, donec accipit me in Ministerium, et erimus condescendens ad gradum eius, — несмотря на все смутные подозрения шепчет Ник полноценную клятву и кладёт яблоки в свою сумку.

Брина мнётся — ух ты, это так мило, когда она прикусывает нижнюю губу, — не зная, что дальше делать, и Ник ловит её под локоть, когда у них общая демонология. Демоны вообще располагают к романтике.

— Кино, да? — Ник протягивает два билета на самый кровавый фильм ужасов последнего десятилетия. — Сегодня вечером жду вас обоих.

Она тут же светлеет лицом, и её глаза лучатся холодным лунным блеском — это настолько прекрасно, что между рёбер что-то сжимается, врываясь в мышцы стеклянной пылью.

— Ты полюбишь его.

Ник усмехается, потому что он, чёрт возьми, чернокнижник, он отдал душу, и как он может любить кого-то, кто умрёт через пятьдесят лет?

— И не надо говорить, что ты не можешь. Мой отец выторговал брак у Дьявола. А мы гораздо сильнее их. 

Он приходит в полночь к зданию, а Харви и Сабрина приходят с разных сторон, окружая его, словно в боязни, что он сбежит при первой возможности, решая, что они не нужны ему. Поэтому он протягивает им два яблока.

Сабрина тут же хватает и откусывает, не давая шанса выставить хоть какое-то условие, а потом стыдливо отводит взгляд от Харви, пережёвывая кусочек.

— Условия? — он тянет руку, но останавливается в паре сантиметров от верхней веточки, потому что слишком правильный и честный, чтобы взять полностью и без остатка.

Ник действительно думает над этим.

— Никаких милых прозвищ.

Харви одёргивает руку как ошпаренный, хмурясь и не понимая, издеваются ли над ним. Сабрина хмурится тоже, и господи блять прости, Нику слишком не нравится, когда они хмурятся, глядя на него. Он же ещё ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить подобные взгляды.

— Шучу. Давай, откуси уже от него.

Они стоят втроём, и Ник ощущает себя странно, когда к его плечу прислоняется Сабрина, пережёвывая остатки яблока, а с другой стороны его пальцы переплетаются с пальцами смертного, который попадает огрызком в мусорное ведро, стоящее в десяти метрах от них.

Это вроде как...

Тепло?

Они сидят в кинотеатре, и всем троим фильм кажется слишком смешным, чтобы ощутить хоть капельку страха. Ника стискивают с двух сторон, и он думает, что они до сих пор боятся или просто хотят его раздавить, он не совсем уверен. Брина ластится, словно кошка, а Харви просто тянется за темнотой. Нику кажется, что если возле его лица просто водить ладонью, он будет тянуться за ней, как за лучом света.

И когда в конце Харви кусает его за шею, Брина вылизывает ключицу, а  руки этих двух сцеплены в замок, и всё так близко, так жарко и кожа к коже каждым сантиметром тела, Ник считает, что это не вроде как.

Это _тепло._


End file.
